onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - The Screams of Agony
YOHOHOHOHOOOO! To be able to get the participants to squeeze their brain juice when deciding on their vote, I guess I have achieved what I set out to do with this tourney ;P Enjoy the below excerpt of feedbacks from various participants throughout the tournament until now... "Fuck my life with the 4th group in round 2, that's gonna be some insanely hard choices to make" - Rici (upon seeing the sneak peek of Round 2 lineup) @ Dashboard blog "Oh great there's only 1 DF that I don't like. Oh well...." - Myth @ Round 1 Group 2 "Most of them really strong, its really hard to choose." - Salaman @ Round 1 Group 2 "Damn, I wanted to choose most of them, they're all sooo strong in their own way. Really hard choice." - InSaiyan @ Round 1 Group 2 "These choices are starting to get really difficult." - Burning Spider @ Round 1 Group 3 "Tough round, here it goes." - Murray @ Round 1 Group 3 "... some choices made me think twice, do I really like the ability of the DF OR do I like the user?" - AY @ Round 1 Group 4 "hmmm kinda tough one, i'm not too big a fan on any of these fruits" - Murray @ Round 2 Group 1 "The immunity for this one is crazy hard. Grrr..." - Myth @ Round 2 Group 2 "Complicated....." - Hawkinz @ Round 2 Group 2 "finally a difficult group" - Apoel @ Round 2 Group 2 "Dammit... This is hard..." - Kurokami @ Round 2 Group 2 "Ughhhh a hard group for the first time..." - LPK @ Round 2 Group 3 " It was tough to decide between Kage and Gomu, but well Gome will get enough votes anyway. But AYET why you make it so difficult to choose??" - Vam @ Round 2 Group 3 "This was SO HARD" - Staw @ Round 2 Group 4 "Damn, this is one TOUGH one!" - AY @ Round 2 Group 4 "...and I'm geniunely torn between Pika Pika no Mi and Fuwa Fuwa no Mi........" - Myth @ Round 2 Group 4 "Damn Logias... Makes deciding very hard..." - Kurokami @ Round 2 Group 4 "AY why'd you have to put my two favorite devil fruits in the same category... Hard to choose immunity.." - DSP @ Round 2 Group 4 "A bit of a hard choice for me..." - Aki @ Round 3 Group 2 "Ouch, this decision is hard ... I mean.... HARD!" - K @ Round 3 Group 2 "The choices are getting harder and harder" - Aki @ Round 3 Group 3 "Every group more difficult than the previous, come on!" - K @ Round 3 Group 3 "tough decision......." - God of Nothing @ Round 3 Group 3 "This is a tough one." - Myth @ Round 3 Group 3 "As rounds go by, its getting harder" - Vam @ Round 3 Group 3 "Hard but doable." - Neo @ Round 3 Group 3 "Hard decision." - AWC from Philippines @ Round 3 Group 3 "This ones actually kind of hard....Ugghh..." - DSP @ Round 3 Group 3 "Tough one..." - Staw @ Round 3 Group 4 "Now this is just unpossible to decide but with tears in my eyes..." - Vam @ Round 3 Group 4 "I REALLY REALLY REALLY DON'T KNOW WHICH TO CHOOSE! ... ... *flips a coin, tails*" - AY @ Round 4 Group 1 "2 of the most epic DF's really hard to choose." - Apoel @ Round 4 Group 1 "Aiai a tough choice" - Jeniks @ Round 4 Group 1 "It was about as impossible as it is for a human to fly, for me to decide this. So I left it to luck and flipped a coin." - WU @ Round 4 Group 1 "WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THAT!? D: Ah, this is so hard to decide" - Neo @ Round 4 Group 1 "This is really hard..." - Zori @ Round 4 Group 1 "hmmn.. hard choice.." - Nacchy @ Round 4 Group 1 "Tough one " - AWC from Philippines @ Round 4 Group 1 "Damn it, a hard one. *flips a coin* .... tails" - Aki @ Round 4 Group 2 "this is the HARDEST decision of my life out of all DF this 2 are my favourite :( Damn YOU! i mean great tourney ;)" - Phoenixs23 @ Round 4 Group 2 "ugh shit this is the hardest one yet...." - Murray @ Round 4 Group 2 "Oh, now you're just being mean! I'm in a real dilemma here because I love both abilities. Damn, but at the end of the day I'm a practical person" - Neo @ Round 4 Group 3 "Hard choice" - AWC from Israel @ Round 4 Group 3 "This is the toughest choise for me yet." - Vaz @ Round 4 Group 4 "This is getting really hard...then flips a coin...oh well" - Zori @ Round 4 Group 4 "Tough one" - Vam @ Round 4 Group 5 "IMPOSSIBLE to decide, you were right about the hair pulling AYET-kun" - Vam @ Round 5 "Dude it was really hard for me to choose..... " - LPK @ Round 5 ________________________________________________________________________________ (EDIT) EXTRA In order for us to better appreciate some of the more intense battle that occured during Round 4, I have created some charts for us to see how the battle unfolds for each respective groups the said round. A bit struggle for Hie right at the start but manage to pull away from Doku http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G1Chart_zpsc5bd9b4c.png EPIC close fight between the two. One of the best, if not THE best, battle in the tourney! http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G2Chart_zps1fe581c8.png Another good fight between the two. http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G3Chart_zpsd0d85573.png Moku never had the chance... http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G4Chart_zps68734285.png The surprising shock of the tides turning against Gura after obtaining a comfortable lead at the start! One of my personal favourites. http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G5Chart_zpse32ef07e.png Yami leading ALL THE WAY! http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/R4G6Chart_zpsabc6890c.png ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard <<< Round 5 Round 6 >>> Category:Blog posts